


Gingerbread Cookies (Day 19)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [19]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cookies, December OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Hosuh and Stephen baking gingerbread cookies.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Series: December OTP Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 21





	Gingerbread Cookies (Day 19)

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally written the most mainstream ship in this fandom

Hosuh set out the utensils and ingredients he needed. Meanwhile, Stephen was putting on “presentable clothes” and brushing his teeth. For his hair, he just ran his fingers through it. Hosuh heard his loud steps down the stairs and saw the familiar mohawk man enter the kitchen. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Yes. Go wash your hands.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we're making gingerbread cookies.” 

“Then why the hell did you make me wear ‘presentable clothes?’” Hosuh sighed. 

“Just, go wash your hands, please.” Stephen complied and headed into the bathroom. Hosuh looked over the recipe and checked his ingredients.  “Ok, we're all set. Hopefully, this will be a breeze.”

* * *

An hour later, the kitchen was a complete mess. Flour was everywhere, some water had spilled on the floor, and everything else one could imagine was either broken or thrown on the walls. Hosuh looked at the mess he and Stephen made. 

“This may have been a mistake.” 

“Probably,” Stephen said. “But at least we got one cookie done.” Hosuh looked at the little gingerbread cookie that laid on a platter. 

“Yeah. One.”


End file.
